Introduced in 1999, a new standard for data and voice telecommunications, known as Code-Division Multiple Access-2000 (CDMA2000), was adopted by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). CDMA2000 is also known as the International Mobile Telecommunications (IMT) CDMA Multi-Carrier as well as 1× Radio Transmission Technology (1×RTT). Typically, CDMA2000 supports data transmission speeds between 144 Kilobits per second (Kbps) to 2 Megabits per second (Mbps).
As a result of the adoption of CDMA2000, mobile stations (MSs) utilize Resource Release Request Messages (RRRM) for service instances. Accordingly, an MS uses an RRRM to release a packet data service instance. However, the request does not release the traffic channel. Instead, when the traffic channel is released, a Release Order (RO) is utilized.
The RRRM comprises a plurality of fields that carry specific data components. One field within the RRRM is the PURGE_SERVICE field. When a packet data service instance is released, the MS can set the PERGE_SERVICE field to indicate a dormant state or a null state. The null state is a packet data service call control function where the packet data service is inactive, such as when the over-the-air traffic channel and the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) are released. The dormant state, though, is a packet data service function for a disconnect, such as when the over-the-air traffic channel is released, but the PPP session between the MS and the Packet Data Service Node (PDSN) remains intact.
Once the RRRM, has been transmitted, a Base Station (BS) can then send a Service Connect Message (SCM), a General Handoff Direction Message (GHDM), or a Universal Handoff Direction Message (UHDM). The SCM is request message for the connection of a service instance. The GHDM and the UHDM are handoff messages for handing off the MS to another BS, among some other functions. Specifically, the SCM/GHDM/UHDM are used to grant or deny the request from an MS.
However, with the increase in usage and usability of wireless services, subscribers often times have concurrent uses for a MS. For example, a wireless subscriber can be accessing a webpage while speaking to someone over a phone feature of a MS. During these instances of multiple usages, a user may want to release multiple packet data service instances. However, with the current technology, an MS would have to send multiple RRRMs to complete a session or task. As a result, the BS would be required to send multiple return messages, such as an SCM, in response to each RRRM sent.
The sending of multiple release messages, though, is a waste of resources. For each RRRM message and each SCM message sent, a small amount of bandwidth is required. Thus, channel resources are wasted. Moreover, processing is required by both the BS and the MS for each of the messages sent. Thus, processing and electrical power are wasted.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for reducing the number of release messages sent for concurrent wireless applications that addresses at least some of the problems associated with conventional methods and/or apparatuses.